


Proceedings

by TheClownPrinceOfGay (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Jefferson and The King argue, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, gay lmao, semi hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheClownPrinceOfGay
Summary: The King has an idea, Jefferson and Washington are more than willing to oblige.





	Proceedings

"May I finish you off, Love?" The King asked dutifully.

"All in good time, King," Washington derided. "But if you're that desperate to have a cock in you constantly, I suppose I could oblige."

Hands gripped his thighs and spread them as wide open as they would go. The King felt terrifically exposed. His balls and softening cock were drawn out of the way. Then, the slickened, cold contours of that massive ivory phallus were pushing their way in.

The King took deep breaths and focused on relaxing. It wouldn't take long to readjust, but Washington was pushing it in a bit more forcefully than he would have done himself. He stretched and stretched over the ever-widening length, and when it came to rest, The King sighed deeply, luxuriating in the fullness of it. Then it began to withdraw again.

"Ohhh my gosh," he breathed.

It slid, ever so slowly, nearly all the way out and paused. The King tried to keep himself as open and receptive as possible. Washington began pushing it back in.

"He does take that thing beautifully, doesn't he?" Jefferson admired. He had positioned himself behind The King's head to watch, and was stroking his hands idly from The King's shoulders to his chest and back again. The King smirked.

"Thomas," Washington said lightly, "are you quite ready to proceed?"

"I am afraid, Your Excellency," Jefferson replied airily, "that I shall be unable to do anything until I get hard again."

The King clenched his jaw.

"Why, there just so happens to be a way right before you. You are by all means welcome to it."

"How very obliging of you."

The King felt soft flesh press against his cheek. He pursed his lips stubbornly.

"Ha! Now he wants to keep his mouth shut." Jefferson slapped his cock briskly against the side of The King's face. "Come on now, open up, you little slut."

The King couldn't resist making at least one dig. "Having some trouble with incontinence lately? I know how as you get older things tend to—"

Strong fingers grabbed hold of The King's jaw and forced it open. The tip of Jefferson's cock brushed his lower lip.

"Oh, spare me your pathetic insults and do what you were born to do."

The King found the very tip of Jefferson's cock with his tongue.

The King did his best to not choke as fast as Jefferson was filling him, but it was rather difficult with a dildo in his ass. His mouth still contained a good three inches of cock. Jefferson rested himself there.

"Go on, suck it."

The King didn't move.

"In about ten seconds I'm going to start fucking your throat, so if you choke to death it'll be your own fault."

About a dozen comebacks rose to The King's mind. He wished he could speak. He sighed through his nose and began sucking. It was a struggle—he lifted his head upright as best he could, sealing his lips around Jefferson and drawing him further in. It didn't help that Washington was still driving the ivory cock into him with ruthless efficiency.

The King could hear the smirk in Jefferson's voice. "That's it...now get me nice and hard again, boy, your work's not over yet."

A few fiery comments concerning erectile dysfunction occurred to The King then, but he pushed them away and set to work. He sucked and licked, allowing the force of Washington's thrusts to assist him. Jefferson drove himself deeper and deeper until his balls were resting on The King's chin. He was swelling out marvellously, and soon the whole of The King's mouth and throat were dominated by hot hard flesh. The King swallowed it.

"Mmmm...at least that mouth of his is good for one thing," Jefferson murmured.

The King was sorely tempted to bite down and show Jefferson just how much his mouth was capable of. But, no, it wouldn't be worth it to ruin that cock.

Jefferson began thrusting, tilting The King's head back to grant better access and gripping him by the hair. He curved down The King's throat, sliding back and forth, faster and faster. The King breathed when he could; he found his nostrils being tickled with wiry hair on every thrust.

It was rough, and it was wonderful, being hopelessly constrained and allowing either end of his body to be subjugated in this service of pleasure.

After a few moments, Jefferson tugged himself back out. The King fought the impulse to cough.

"All right, I believe we've toyed with him enough," Jefferson said. "Shall we, sir?"

"It would be my pleasure," Washington rumbled.

He eased the ivory phallus out and set it aside. The King's hole spasmed. He positively quivered with excitement. It wasn't often he got the opportunity to do this.

"Would Your Excellency prefer the floor or the desk?" Jefferson asked, his voice moving around to join Washington at The King's feet.

"The desk, I think," Washington replied. "Thomas, you may have the floor." The King nearly quit then and there. He harboured the deepest respect and affection for his president, but he did wish the man would leave off attempting humour.

Washington began moving him into position. He pulled The King upright and lifted him in his arms. Washington seated himself on the desk, settling The King into his lap, back to chest. His broad thighs pillowed underneath The King's spread legs, and his erection pressed hard into his lower back. Then, he gripped The King's thighs, lifted him, and began lowering him onto his cock.

The King curved his spine and moaned. The back of his head fell onto Washington's shoulder. His bound hands scrabbled to caress Washington's billowing chest. It felt as wonderful as ever, the hot slick slide of Washington's cock into his body. He absolutely lived for it.

The weight of his body settled, dragging along Washington's cock to the very hilt. They both stilled for a moment, Washington's hot breath sounding in The King's ear. Then, Washington wrapped his thick arms around The King's front and he rolled his hips. The King cried out at the jolt of pleasure. He had been steadily hardening once again, and he longed for someone to stroke him.

"Thomas..." Washington gasped, "If you would..."

A pair of hands snaked down The King's thighs and gripped him by the rear, jostling him forward. The King spread his legs to their fullest extent. One of the hands stroked underneath the curve of The King's buttock and a finger teased alongside Washington's cock at his entrance. Then the hand departed and was replaced by the stiff press of flesh.

"Ohhhh...yessss..."

The King felt the insistent thrust of Jefferson's cock pushing into him. Inch by inch, it breached, sending sparks of pain-mixed pleasure flying through The King's body. He accommodated as best he could, relaxing and bearing down. His abdominal muscles engaged, driving his breath into rapid little gasps, his mouth opening in a silent scream. He could hear both Washington and Jefferson panting on his neck, Jefferson's body was pressed up along his front crowding against his cock, those boundless curls tickling at his face, he was being squeezed between these two wonderfully strong, hot, sweat-dampened men, his body open and compliant to them both, it was bliss, it was ecstasy...

Jefferson began to thrust. There was only so much room to manoeuvre, positioned as they were, but even the slightest motion overpowered The King with sensation and made him cry out. The undeniable heavy presence of two cocks inside him was almost more than he could bear, and now they were moving...he laughed in pleasure.

"You really—never can get enough, can you?" Jefferson panted, nipping at his ear. "Tell me, Your Majesty—what's your record? How many cocks have you had in you at once?"

The King could barely think. "One?" He gasped. "That time—I spoke of—One in my mouth, the same cock in my hole."

"Surprising."

Jefferson moved his hands to The King's chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples. He scraped and tugged at The King's hair, sending stinging pricks across it. Washington was gripping his still come-stained belly tight, digging his teeth into The King's shoulder, rocking with Jefferson's thrusts. "My King..." he muttered, "Good God, you're so good..."

The King's heart sang at the praise. One of Washington's hands made its way up his shoulder, squeezing and scratching, then came to rest lightly, just before his throat. The King's cock surged.

"Let's make him cum first, shall we?" Washington proposed.

Jefferson snorted a laugh and grabbed hold of The King's cock, pumping vigorously as ever and quickening his thrusts. Washington began applying the slightest pressure to The King's throat.

"Oh gosh...yes...please, Daddy..."

"Ask nicely, Majesty."

"Please, oh I'm begging you, Daddy, please..."

"That's a good boy."

Washington's mouth wrapped around The King's neck, sucking hickeys into him. The King's breathing shallowed. Sparks flashed in his vision. Everything was heightened to the ultimate level, the aching in his bruised and battered body, the stretch of his bound limbs, the roughness of Jefferson's hands, the two cocks tearing him apart, Washington, his Washington, sucking at his neck...

Washington was muttering praises, "God yes, you're such a good boy, you would do anything for me, you're so beautiful, your body is so gorgeous, God, I want to make you cum, cum for Daddy, cum for me, cum, King—"

Hot surges of pleasure exploded in him, careening from top to toe, and yes, yes, he was coming, and coming, spurting onto his stomach, onto Washington's arm, onto his chest—Jefferson's fingers were smearing his seed into his skin, Washington was releasing his throat and he gasped, blood rushing to his head, every muscle in his body falling limp.

"And there it is."

Someone's hands held him open as Jefferson continued driving faster into him. He gave one final harsh thrust and came, hot seed sealing The King's hole. Jefferson panted for a moment, then withdrew, giving The King one final pinch on the nipple. And then, Washington was rolling his hips again, picking up speed—his arm clenched around The King's middle, then he was rising, lifting him off the desk, leaning one arm against it, supporting him with the other and slamming into him, his powerful cock shuddering with the force of it.

"Oh—god—!" The King yelped. "Yes—Gosh—cum inside me, Daddy!"

Washington gave a few particularly long, hard thrusts and came, his seed mingling with Jefferson's inside him.

The King was deposited onto the desk. Everything ached and he was breathing hard. Sweat was drying on his skin and seed was trickling out of his hole. The blindfold was soaked through with tears. There were sure to be bruises on his neck, his arms and legs had gone numb, and he might never be able to sit down again.

He had never felt more at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> HA TRAsh


End file.
